I will Find you when i'm older
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: Rhydian has turned 18 and hasn't forgotten his promise he is going to find Maddy and ask her a question
1. A Night to remember

It had been 1 ½ years since Maddy had left and her and Rhydian are nearly 18 it is when Rhydian will go and find her

Rhydians P.O.V

11:59 and 40 seconds only 20 to go until I am an adult I remember 18 months ago in the field when I told my darling Maddy I will find her, my bag is packed but thoughts are whizzing through my brain. My phone vibrates it's a text from Tom it said

Tom: Happy B-day Mate are u going to find M tmrw

Me: Yeah I will see u in 2 weeks tops

Tom: Cool See ya

I open my window the fresh pine smell of the tree next door enters my nose the smell of Maddy I thought about her everyday her shoulder length brown hair her melting chocolate eyes and her red, crimson lips. I jump onto the tree and scramble down it carefully not waking the Vaughns. I look left look right and jump over the fence.

Maddy's P.O.V

I remember that it's Rhydians birthday I couldn't forget him his blonde hair, his grey/blue eyes and his smile. I know what I will get him if he finds me a golden locket made by our elders which has our pictures inside; but what if he hates me?

Me: Mam

Emma: What is it Maddy?

Me: It's Rhydians birthday he turns eighteen today

Emma: What have you got him?

Me: A golden locket made by the elders of the pack

Emma: It's beautiful where you're best dress when he arrives you will look stunning

Me: Ok mam

Emma: Now its 12:20 am get some sleep

Me: Ok, Night Mam

Jana's P.O.V

That stupid tame wolfblood she thinks she can get my Rhydian he is severely mistaken I will get him an amazing thing for his birthday oh and a love potion

Nobody's P.O.V

Jana walked to the potions tent and asked one for a love potion.

Potions master: Here you go the first person they lay eyes on they fall in love with

Jana: Thank You

Rhydians P.O.V

I am running as fast as I can I stop once in a while to use eolas and see my gorgeous girlfriend sleeping my sketch book I gave her by her side.

I am at least 3 hours away and I can smell her even now

Maddys P.O.V

I wake up I can smell him he is 1 hour away I get up and run my heart overjoyed with happiness I see Jana scowl at me she has some kind of pink bottle in her hand but I'm too happy to care I smell him but I cannot see him. Someone places a hand on my shoulder I jump and turn it's him it's Rhydian.

Rhydian P.O.V

She is running towards me I hop into a tree and watch her as she passes and I jump down and rest a hand on her shoulder I feel her jump but she doesn't care I kiss her at first passionately but we pull apart as Jana arrives

Me: Hey Jana

Jana: Hey Rhydian

She goes to hug me but I hesitate and pull Maddy closer by her waist she puts he hands in my hair and one on my waist we rest on each others foreheads before crashing our lips together in enjoyment we fall over properly making out now but Emma stops us

Emma: That's enough you two now up we have a party to attend

Maddy: First Rhydian I will introduce you to some of the newbies

Me: Ok but you didn't have to throw a party

Emma: It was Maddys idea

Me: And that baby is why I am still in love with you we kiss once and walk on

I spot Jana looking very jealous.

Maddys P.O.V

I walk Rhydian arm in arm with me to a tent full of our pack

Me: So this is Roger, Timmy and Emily

I gesture to 3 wolfbloods

Me: and this is Ethan

Ethan: Hey Maddy

Ethan winks at me I hate it when he does that

Ethan: So is this your cousin nice to meet you I'm dating your cousin

Maddy: No you're not and Rhydian isn't my cousin

Ethan: Then what is he? Second cousin half...

Maddy: Boyfriend

Veins appear on Rhydian his eyes yellow

Ethan: Damn it!

Rhydian jumps at Ethan

Maddy: Rhydian Stop!

Rhydian gets off Ethan and walks off with Maddy

Rhydians P.O.V

It is 1 hour until my party Maddy and I have got a private tent and she tells that I will have a night to remember in a seductive voice whatever that means.

We arrive at 5.30pm at the main tent Maddy has a stunning blue dress on I am wearing my shirt and trousers which I wore to the school disco 2 years ago its amazing I still fit in them but Maddy looks so sexy in her dress and pumps.

We walk in I see Jana slip something that I presume is a sugar or sweetener of some sort into a drink but I don't care all I'm focused on is Maddy. we dance for 30 minutes and then walk over to the buffet table I got a seat near the wood as romantic as I can get for my Maddy. Jana offers me a drink but I know we a being brought drinks to our tables so I refuse but that idiot Ethan drinks it and passes out maybe a bit too strong for him I get brought Rouge Wine to our table me and Maddy stare into each others eyes than I know what I will do I get down on one knee and say this:

Me:"Maddy Smith will you marry me?"

She looks at me a tear in her eye and says

Maddy: Yes Rhydian I will I slip the ring on her finger and we share a passionate kiss together and walk back to our tent I pick her up bridal style and go inside.

No-ones P.O.V

Maddy sits down and kisses Rhydian he grabs her and snogs her (I am keeping this Teen so I am not going into context about what happened next) but its a night Rhydian will remember for the rest of his life...

More chapters coming in the next few days so follow favourite and review Thanks for reading


	2. The Big News

Maddy and Rhydian woke up in each other's arms well it was Rhydian who woke first.

Rhydians P.O.V

I wake up my beautiful fiancée next to me I hear voices next door I get dressed than sit next to her I gently kiss her she wakes and kisses back

Me: Morning Mads

Maddy: Morning

She gets dressed as I walk out to see Ceri and Bryn

I spot Jana walking out of her tent

Me: Ceri?

Ceri: yes Rhydian

Me: Maddy and I are getting married

Ceri: Rhydian that's wonderful

Maddy's P.O.V

Me: Mam

Emma: Maddy?

Me: Me and Rhydian are getting married

Emma: Wow! Have you told Jana yet?

Me: Now why?

Emma: I think she still has feelings for him

Me: I will talk to Rhydian about this

I walk off to Rhydian who is sitting eating breakfast

Rhydians P.O.V

I see my angel walking towards me I lean in and kiss her she kisses back

Maddy: Do you still like Jana?

Me: In what way?

Maddy: Like Like

Me: No way Mads

I touch her hand and show her the ring

Me: This symbolises that you are the only girl for me

I wink and kiss her passionately

Me: Why did you ask?

Maddy: Mam said that Jana may still have feelings for you and I just wanted to know if…

She started to cry

Me: What's wrong?

Maddy: I…just wanted…to know…if you had… feelings for …her!

Me: Of course not

She leaned onto my chest and I stroked her hair.

Me Tell you what lets go tell Jana and then you will know I love you

Jana's P.O.V

I see Rhydian come round the corner my hopes come that he's left Maddy but the tame is by his side I scream inside me and they approach me then I see it the glowing rock on Maddys finger he proposed!

Rhydian: Hey Jana

Me: Hey

Maddy: We need to tell you something

Me: What?

Rhydian: Maddy and I are getting married

So it was true I start crying

Maddy: What's wrong

Me: your wrong that's what you stole my Rhydian

Maddys P.O.V

I am stunned to hear this Jana admitting she loves Rhydian my fiancée Suddenly without warning she puts her lips onto RHYDIANS I look he doesn't look like he trying to stop her I run my eyes filled with tears

Rhydians P.O.V

I push Jana away

Rhydian: Now look what you've done

Jana: I have only done what I planned to

Rhydian: What break me and Maddy up

Jana: Exactly

Emma's P.O.V

I watched it all unravel the announcement the kiss and when Maddy ran

I wonder what will happen to their relationship after this

Jana's P.O.V

I watch as Rhydian runs into the woods and I decide to go wake Ethan up I need a friend to talk to.

I go into the tent and see him asleep it is then when I see how handsome he is I shake him to wake him up

Ethan's P.O.V

I wake up to someone shaking me my head hurts from when I passed out yesterday

I look and see Jana it is then when I see how pretty she was I felt love-sick I wanted Jana I desired Jana

Jana's P.O.V

I remember now the potion I gave him he looks at me starry eyed

Ethan: Hey angel

Jana: Pardon?

Ethan: I just want to say how beautiful you are

Jana: What?

I know the potion is fast working but this is out of control

I walk out for breakfast Ethan following

Bryn's P.O.V

I wake up to Mum shaking me

Me: What?

Ceri: Rhydian and Maddy are getting married

Me: That's brilliant when?

Ceri:1 year today

Rhydians P.O.V

I run after Maddy I can smell her scent I see her sit down by a river crying

Me: Maddy?

Maddy: Rhydian I'm surprised you have left Jana

Me: Maddy remember what I told you I love you we have no secrets

Maddy: Well if we have no secrets then

Me: remember I will never leave you

Maddy: Rhydian I'm pregnant

Sorry for the short chapter follow, favourite and review But what will Rhydian do about this news find out today or tomorrow in Chapter 3


	3. Going Home

This continues right after the last one

Rhydians P.O.V

I sit there for 2 minutes just looking at the river

Maddy: Well?

Me: I am so happy and sorry

Maddy: Why sorry?

Me: Well, because you're going to go through loads of pain whilst you're pregnant

Maddy: But you're still happy aren't you?

Me: yeah of course baby I'm going to be a Father

Jana's P.O.V

Ethan is really getting on my nerves now he has asked me out 4 times already today I said maybe

Ethan: Jana!

Oh damn I got to hide

Emma: Jana come here

I run to Emma anything to get away from Ethan

Jana: Yes

Emma: We would like a word inside

Jana: Ok

I walk in and see Dan sitting on his bed with Emma

Dan: We saw what you did to Maddy and Rhydian that was so evil

Jana: Well did it split them up?

Maddy's P.O.V

We run towards my mam and dads tent eager to tell them we burst

Me: Mam, Dad guess what I'm pregnant

Then I see Jana and blank expression on her face

Emma: Maddy that's wonderful

Dan: Congrats Rhydian

Rhydian: Thanks

My phone vibrates it's Shannon texting

Hi Mads

Heard Rhydians gone to you

How is he

Whitewoods been arrested for being insane about werewolves

Lots of love

Shan x

I text back

Hey Shan

That's great we may be able to return

And even better me and Rhydian are getting married and are pregnant

Lots of Love

Maddy Morris xx lol

Me: Mam Whitewoods been arrested we can go home

Emma: Maddy that's great news we would like to speak to you two later

She glanced at me and Rhydian

Jana's P.O.V

Engaged and Pregnant this is getting worse oh no here comes Ethan

Rhydians P.O.V

We met our family in mine and Maddy's tent to discuss the future

After 30 minutes we decided

Maddy will become the local photographer for the StoneyBridge press and I will become an artist we will buy the cottage by the wood and after we have had our baby Maddy will take a leave of absence for a year until the baby is one then Emma and Dan will babysit it

We texted Shan and Tom to tell them what we're doing as we went to bed we started talking about names for a wolfblood I was thinking if it's a boy call it Eddie if or if it's a girl then call it Chloe. I thought these names were beautiful we fell asleep and woke up in the morning with Jana screaming. Me and Maddy both got up

Maddy's P.O.V

I woke up to screams I thought it was an attack

Me: Rhydian the baby

Rhydian: don't worry I will make sure all of us get through this

He kissed me and ran out and I heard him laughing I walked out and saw Ethan in bed with Jana consequently making her scream. We both went into fits of laughter and walked back  
>Me: have you packed yet?<p>

Rhydian: No have you?

Me: well I'm halfway through

With our wolfblood speed we packed in about 5 minutes and were ready to go back to home

In about 3 hours we enter the field that we said goodbye in 2 years ago and Tom and Shannon are there we run and hug them.

In 3 months we had bought the house by the forest and moved in Shannon visited regularly but I think Tom was still adjusting to us being engaged and pregnant.

Rhydians P.O.V

Personally I think Tom is jealous I knew he had a crush on her but even when my Maddy's engaged he still makes annoyed I don't think Maddy can come to admit it but she knows it is true

Me: So darling what shall we do?

Maddy: I don't know but we could do this

She throws me onto the bed (sometimes I forget how strong she is)

Me: Good Idea

I start kissing her gently but she hardens the kiss as we roll around properly making out now then Tom opens the door and sees us he shuts it again and goes downstairs to Shannon who is cleaning

Toms P.O.V

I walked in and their in a huge mess I can't tell who's hand is who's it just makes me sick watching them I close the door I know she's engaged but I still love her just need away to split them up I see Shannon dusting

Me: Whatever you do don't go in the bedroom

Shannon: Why?

Me: I think she wants to get pregnant more if that's possible

Shannon: oh they're not are they?

I just nodded

Me: I think we should go

Shannon: Yeah let's go

Shannon's P.O.V

I walk upstairs to tell Maddy we're going I open the door and see Maddy and Rhydian in a heap on the floor I cough and they jump

Maddy: Oh hey Shan

Me: Tom said you were doing it again

Rhydian: We were just kissing

Me: Ok and remember Movie Night Friday

Maddy: Bye

Maddy's P.O.V

Me: I wish Tom would his own business

Rhydian: You do know he still loves you

Me: Yeah I will talk to him on Friday

Rhydian: Ok be careful though he may try to split us up don't believe things he says about me bad things he says about me

Me: Ok but let's catch some sleep I am so tired from all that making out

Rhydian kisses me goodnight and we fall asleep together.

What will happen at the movie night will Tom make a lunge for Maddy or will he fail and end their friendship I will release chapter 4 today or tomorrow.

Please favourite follow and review also will be doing a special Valentines Day fanfiction so watch out for that bye

IloveAimeeKelly


	4. The Movie Night

This is the movie night with Tom and Shannon

Rhydians P.O.V

Maddy: Wake up

Me: Already awake so tonight is Tom and Shannon's movie night remember to talk to Tom

Maddy: Anyway I have something to do

Me: What?

She started kissing me and I deepened the kiss momentarily then we rolled off the bed and onto the floor

Maddy: I'll go have a shower and you go and make breakfast

I go downstairs and decide to celebrate our 2 years together with a fry up I make bacon, eggs, chicken, sausages and some coffee I go up to the bathroom and stand outside and hear my fiancée crying I open the door and she is in a ball sobbing into her legs.

Me: What's wrong?

Maddy: Well I decided to take a bath and fell asleep and I had this terrible dream

*Maddy's Dream

Maddy: Goodnight Eddie

Rhydian: He looks just like you

In the night Tom and Jana come in

Rhydian wakes up as he smells Jana

He runs through but Eddie has gone Maddy comes in and Rhydian tells her that without the baby he is nothing and leaves for the wild pack

*End of Maddy's Dream

I cuddle into her she cries into my chest as I stroke her hair

Me: Maddy I love you I would love you no matter what

Maddy: I love you

She kisses me and takes some coffee she drinks it and goes to get dressed

Maddy's P.O.V

I love him he always makes me feel better I get dressed for the movie night a white dress and small silver pumps.

Soon it is time to go I know I will have to confront Tom

I pull a warm fleece over my dress Rhydian has a casual shirt and jeans he looks so sexy in the night

We arrive at 7:50 we stick on the woman in black I am much better with horror movies if he is next to me soon Tom goes to get drinks and I make my move I follow him

Me: Tom

Tom: Yeah Mads

Me: Do you still have a crush on me?

Tom: Ummm…

Me: I want the truth

Tom: Yeah

Toms P.O.V

Whys Maddy asking these questions do she have a crush on me I move in to kiss

Rhydian: NO!

I turn and see Rhydian standing in the doorway Maddy runs to him his eyes start to turn yellow and black veins appear on his skin

Maddy: Rhydian Calm down

Rhydian: Stay away from my fiancée

Tom: Fine!

I storm out the house Shannon runs after me

Shannon: What Happened?

Me: They tricked me into admitting I had a crush on Maddy now they hate me

Shannon: Well I doubt they hate you

Tom: Rhydian does

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe he attempted to kiss me I lay with Rhydian at home it is 2 and a half months until my baby is born I can't wait.

1 month passed by and Rhydian was making money with his sketches he had already had an exhibition

Rhydian: Morning

Me: It's great waking up and seeing you we kiss more and Rhydian puts his hand on my stomach we feel a little kick we kiss again and another kick we are so happy we are now making out on the landing then Mam and Dad open the door we get up as they look at us

Emma: Is that all you do

Dad: Yeah it looks like it (laughs)

Me: We are still 19 you know

Emma: So how's the baby

Rhydian: Great expecting it in the next month or so

Rhydians P.O.V

The baby has arrived it is called Eddie as it is a boy all our family are hear and Shannon. Ceri and Bryn arrived and so did Jana for some reason that we didn't

Know about

Jana's P.O.V

The baby looks like Maddy which is sad everyone wonders why I'm here and that is for one reason Ethan. He kept bugging me about marrying him but I love Rhydian and that's it.

Maddy's P.O.V

I look down on Eddie he has my face but Rhydians eyes we are all now a big happy family like me, mam and dad. We put Eddie in our room just because of my dream so we can be with him I love him deeply and I expect he will be a great wolfblood

The wedding will be next chapter review if you want anything to happen or any new characters I'll happily receive them

Shout Out to an anonymous guest who is my fan and CathyWolfMaddian for reviewing every one of my fanfictions


	5. The wedding

Hey guys this is E.C stories and how long has it been since I last updated 2-3 months I think hop you all enjoy the

This is 3 months after Eddie was born and it is the day before Maddy and Rhydian get married

Maddy's P.O.V

I get my hair done by Shannon, Mam and Ceri.

Shannon: I wish I had hair like you

Emma: I used to have hair but I got it cut when I married your Dad

Ceri: Good luck Maddy your car is waiting outside for you the wedding

I get in the car and arrive at the church Dad is waiting at the door and he takes my arm and we walk into the church I see Rhydian at the alter he is looking amazing.

Rhydians P.O.V

I see Maddy walking down the aisle she looks beautiful her dress is amazing simple but amazing she arrives next to me and we link arms together and face each other smiling.

Vicar: Welcome everyone to our church we are here to unite these 2 wolfbloods together in holy matrimony if anyone has any reason that these two should not be married together could they please say now or forever hold their peace?

None spoke

Vicar: Do you Maddy Emma Smith take Rhydian Morris to be your husband till death do you part?

Maddy: I do

Vicar: Do you Rhydian Morris take Maddy Emma Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Me: I do

Vicar: It takes me great honour to bring 2 wolfbloods together and you may kiss the bride

Me and Maddy kiss and walk down the aisle we here applause from our friends and family

Maddy's P.O.V

I see Eddie being held by Shannon our reception is at a posh hotel in the north of Northumbria we arrive in our car and walk in soon everyone is in and we chat, dance and drink.

Rhydian: Everyone we are going into our dining room so could you all join us

We are all in the large room on Table 1:

Me, Rhydian, Mam, Dad, Eddie, Ceri and Bryn

Table 2: Shan, Harry ,Tom, Jana, Alric and Mr and Mrs Vaughn

Many more were on the other tables we eat most of it was meat except a vegetable option for the Vaughns after all they are vegetarians. I take Eddie in my arms and kiss him on his forehead.

Me: Now for the speeches.

Rhydian/Harry/Dad: Oh god

We all laugh as Dad stands up and talks about us how Rhydian arrived 4 years ago and joined our pack.

Next Harry stands up as he is the best man and talks about how he met us through Shannon and how he and Rhydian became great friends.

Me: Rhydian it your turn.

Rhydians P.O.V

Me: Well ever since I met Maddy I loved ever since I laid my eyes on her in class I fell in love she helped me when I wolfed out at school, when I got in trouble with the police even when Katrina tried to go out with me she stuck by me (laughter from the crowd) and all I want to say is Madeline Emma Smith I love you.

The whole wedding applauded my speech as I sat down at kissed Maddy.

Harry: I just have one more thing to say to my beautiful girlfriend Shannon Kelly will you marry me?

We stand open-mouthed as we await Shannon's answer.

Shannon: Yes Harry yes of course I will!

Maddy's P.O.V

We walk out of the church me and Shannon chatting away when we approiach Tom's blue fiesta we look in and see Tom and Jana kissing! Rhydian knocks on the window and they open the door.

Shannon: Hey are you two dating?

Tom: Maybe

Harry: Come on

Jana: Fine we are

Rhydian: Thank god

Tom: What?

Me: We were worried you were snogging because you were friends.

Jana: Sorry for trying to steal Rhydian off you Maddy.

Tom: Sorry Rhydian for trying to steal Maddy of you.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Wolf200: Thank you Thank you for encouraging me to write this also Tom and Jana are together! Yay

Also Shan and Harry are getting married! Yay chapter 6 will have an unexpected twist yay actually noooooo for what I'm going to do but Maddian will stay together yay Mwhahahaha


End file.
